Hero
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Jasper camina una noche, buscando algo... todo, menos ser el héroe. Jasper/Alice. B-day gift para Pixie


**Los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer.**

**Este coso(¿) está dedicado a mi querida **Pixie** (y sólo YO puedo decirle así, eh?) por su cumpleaños. _Happy birthday!_  
**

**Muchas gracias a mi **Pedacito de Cielo** (sí, también sólo YO le puedo decir así a **Anna**) por betearlo y darme el título perfecto para el coso.**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Hero**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_'I need a hero to save me now, I need a hero to save my life'_

_Skillet_

_

* * *

  
_

Jasper camina por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, deambulando, viendo qué encuentra primero: una dosis de heroína o un rostro para golpear. Cualquiera será bueno.

Avanza, continúa su camino hacia las zonas bajas de la ciudad, oculto por las sombras, por la negrura de las calles sin luz mercurial. No le gusta que lo vean, que lo miren... porque no quiere que las bocas de los extraños se curven en muecas de compasión por su aspecto, o en muecas de burla por su estado. Puede que sea un chico duro, alguien que creció entre drogas y violencia, dejado de lado por la buena sociedad que lo vio nacer, pero aun así le duele. Y por eso golpea, por eso se despoja de su dolor provocándoselo a otros. Y más aún, por eso prefiere la oscuridad, donde nadie lo puede ver bien y descubrir las marcas purpúreas que cubren sus brazos, las ojeras casi negras que rodean sus ojos, los labios deteriorados y su rubio cabello despeinado.

Sigue su camino y ya puede escuchar el murmullo del grupo de sus... no amigos —porque él no tiene amigos—, sino de los drogadictos y pandilleros con los que se junta, los que consiguen las dosis e incluso un poco de comida. Y se aproxima a ellos, entra al callejón donde se reúnen alrededor de un bote de basura encendido que les da un poco de calor.

Pero esa noche no están alrededor del fuego, sino que del círculo que forman salen los gritos y sollozos de una chica.

Camina más rápido hacia el grupo; quiere saber qué pasa. Entonces lo ve. Todos los que conoce están manoseando, besuqueando y aprovechándose de una chica tan pequeña que parece una niña. Todos la cogen, de un brazo, de una pierna, del pecho. Se ríen como animales, _actúan_ como animales, cegados por el deseo de tener una chica bonita al alcance de sus manos. Y de pronto ella, en medio de otro sollozo, voltea, y sus miradas se cruzan. El rubio puede ver el terror pintado en sus ojos grises, nublados de lágrimas. Ella no dice nada, pero sus ojos lo dicen todo y a Jasper le duele el corazón, porque aunque es duro y violento, también es un chico bueno, noble.

—¡BASTA!

Nadie suelta a la chica, pero callan y voltean a ver a quién interrumpió su momentánea e insana diversión. La joven intenta desasirse de las manos sucias, pero no puede.

—Quiero que la suelten ahora mismo —ordena, mirando a cada uno.

—¿O si no qué?

No hay respuesta verbal... o por lo menos no de Jasper, sino un quejido del primer rostro que encontró el puño del rubio. Las manos sueltan a la chica, súbitamente temerosos. Jasper aprovechando, toma delicadamente a la joven de un brazo y se marchan de ahí.

En el camino se observan furtivamente. Jasper se da cuenta que a pesar de lo que le hicieron a su ropa y a ella misma, la chica no pertenece a ese lado de la ciudad, que es una 'niña bien'. ¿Qué haría en esa zona?, no tiene idea, pero no pertenece ahí y quiere regresarla a su lugar lo antes posible. Bajo la luz de la luna, ve que ella es blanquísima y que tiene el cabello negro como la tinta, corto. Y que es linda. Hermosa. Y sabe que está asustada, ¿o no? La chica lo mira. Él es alto, y rubio, tal vez un par de años mayor que ella y, a pesar de su aspecto —y de lo que le hizo al tipo en el callejón—, presiente que es bueno, y que con él está a salvo. De pronto tiembla, y él, amablemente, le da su chaqueta. Entonces ya no lo _presiente_. Ya _sabe_ que es bueno.

Caminan sin decir una sola palabra, y llegan hasta una estación de taxis. Sólo entonces la suelta, y sin saber qué más hacer, se da la media vuelta. Antes de que avance siquiera un paso, una pequeña mano lo toma de su antebrazo. Se gira, y una sonrisa aflora en la pálida carita de la chica.

—Gracias... —dice ella, con apenas un hilito de voz, a la vez que le extiende su chaqueta.

El rubio toma la chaqueta, y susurra un "_de nada_" mientras agacha la cabeza, como el buen sureño que es. Se marcha al verla subir al taxi, a seguir buscando lo que necesita. Una dosis, otro par de rostros para golpear y otra oportunidad de ver a esa hermosa chica de sonrisa dulce y bellos ojos.

La joven voltea para verlo de nuevo. Lo ve caminando por la acera, regresando por donde llegaron, y se dice a sí misma que pronto regresará a buscarlo. Sabe que jamás olvidará esos tiernos ojos azules.

* * *

¿Reviews? ¿Felicitaciones?

Ciao!

_Twitter . com / __**EliannaCullen**_


End file.
